Love Song
by fluff-puffs
Summary: <html><head></head>She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. And their story isn't a fairytale. It's about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU. Other pairings included! W/ Flashbacks 6: Moving On</html>
1. Ch 1: First Weird Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. And their story isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: First Weird Meeting<strong>

Stepping down from her mother's old pick-up truck, a beautiful young girl with sparkling hazel orbs and long, naturally wavy chocolate-brown hair stretched her arms, wide enough to feel the air and the warm sun rays. She closed her eyes and smelled the amazingly refreshing air. _You cannot smell and feel this air in Tokyo!_ She smiled to herself. Indeed, the busy streets of Tokyo do not have this kind of air: refreshing and warm at the same time.

_I will surely enjoy this summer vacation! To think that I am with my beloved mom and my uncle in this super exclusive res _— BAM!

_Ooww! My head! _She flicked her eyes wide open and turned around, hands on the back of her head, just to see a smirking woman in her 30's, holding a rolled news paper in her right hand that was supposed to contain articles about Japan but in this case, it was an object of distraction.

Mikan Sakura glared daggers at her mom. Her _childish_ mom. "Mom, what is it now?"

"Honey, you know, it's not good to daydream while closing your eyes and spreading your arms like that. You might get harassed by some old geezers, eyes closed." Yuka Sakura laughed at her daughter's actions. She knew that her lovely seventeen-year-old Mikan is a virginity keeper and never had any boyfriends since birth, even with those beautiful looks.

Mikan crossed her arms, cheeks puffing and doing a very cute pout. "Geez, mom. I'm already seventeen for Pete's sake! I can handle myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, clumsy little girl. Just get our things at the back and I will park our pick-up. Wait for me at the lobby," Yuka said while giving her daughter a quick kiss in the cheek. Even though she is a little bully with her childish antics, she can be this melodious towards her one and only daughter.

_Hmpf! _Stomping her feet, Mikan made her way at the back of the truck and carried their luggage one-by-one. At the last piece, her favorite pink acoustic guitar in its black case that she slumped on her shoulders, she waved at her mother and sighed to herself. _That old woman! Haha. If I don't love her this much, she will be by herself _ _already. With that childish attitude, I bet I am the only one in this whole planet that can be with her for a long time. Talk about mother-daughter tandem. Haha! S_he wondered inwardly.

The pick-up truck was about to go but her mom's head popped out from the passenger seat's window. "And don't bother going to the lady in the front desk. We'll go straight to your uncle's office, 'kay? Love you." And she dashed off to the parking lot.

Mikan sat down on a comfy couch after bringing their luggage in and tried to observe the people that come and go. _Eh. So many people in here. They really want to spend their vacation in an exclusive resort, huh._

According to Mikan's keen observation, _as if I have one, _most of the people in here are rich or rather famous since it is an exclusive resort. And it's as if no commoner can enter this exclusive place. _Well, except me and my mom. My uncle is the owner. Therefore, we have an exclusive access in this exclusive resort! Yay for us! But our stay here is not that free. Well, me and mom have to work at this resort or hotel. But I don't exactly know what kind of work. I think It's fun! Wel'll talk to uncle later._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech of the pavements, as if a fast car suddenly halted. _Now what's their problem? Ruining the peaceful environment in this resort. Tsk tsk._

A red hot sports car came into a stop in front of the lobby's entrance. No doubt that the passengers inside the cars are rich. If not, they would not own such luxurious car. _Tsk. Such lucky, rich kids..._

Then the "rich kids" went down from their respective cars. Mikan noticed that those rich kids were boys just around her age. There was a blonde with blue eyes, raven-haired boy with fiery crimson eyes, a boy with dirty blonde hair, and the rest was — she does not care. All Mikan thought was to not think about those rich boys. _There are still other things to take a look at, right? And where is that old woman called my mom? _She shifted her gaze to the people who passes by her. And continued her so-called keen observing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a raven-haired guy "gracefully" halted his sports car just in front of the entrance of the lobby. The boys inside whistled.<p>

"Way to go Natsume!" the blonde haired guy said while gesturing a high five to his friend beside him. The other boys inside did the same. And the driver, _the _Natsume Hyuuga, responded to this with a smirk in his stoic but gorgeous and perfectly flawless face.

They all went down to Natsume's car and inspected the scene before their very eyes. "Not bad for a newly discovered resort, huh?" The blonde haired guy once again said.

"Yeah, Ruka. Nice choice! That is thanks to you — and your monster of a girlfriend!" The dirty blonde haired guy complimented, which earned a laugh from the other boys. But Ruka gave Koko a hard hit in the head. Yes, girls. _The_ prince Ruka Nogi is already taken by the ice princess, Hotaru Imai. What a perfect match!

"Oww! What the hell Ruka?" The dirty bloned haired guy, named Koko, shrieked in pain while holding the swollen part of his head.

Ruka glared at Koko and said, "You know, if Hotaru is here, she will kick you out of the band. You know how cruel she is when she's mad and annoyed in the likes of you."

"Now, now, don't start a scene and let's start to unload Natsume's car." Yuu, one of the boys, said. And another, named Kitsuneme added, "Yeah, and start our search for hot chicks!" The boys, excluding Ruka and Yuu, did a high five. The two just shrugged. _Tsk._

They started to get their luggage and Natsume gave the car key to a resort personnel (A/N: I really don't know what they are called) who parked the car. They entered the lobby and almost made a commotion with their oh-so-handsome looks, girls forming heart shapes in their eyes. Well, who would not faint in the sight of the number one band in Japan, _Crimson Flame_? (A/N: Please tell me if this name is already used. I can't really think of a proper band name. Can you help me? Pretty please?)

* * *

><p>Mikan noticed the rich boys, yet <em>again<em>. They are making their way to the lobby's front desk, which is by the way just in front of Mikan's couch (A/N: Well, it's not really hers). She noticed how good-looking the boys are but of course, this hot chick do not fall for handsome boys easily. _Wow. The rich kids are good-looking. I wonder if they are celebrities or not..._Yeah, she really does not care.

She kept staring at the five boys walking towards her. Then shifted her gaze to the crazy fan girls around them. _Are they really important? Haha. The girls practically swoon over them. _She noticed how the imaginary hearts form in the fan girls' eyes, which literally sparkled with delight of seeing the Wonder Boys. _Haha! Wonder Boys... suits them well! _Mikan's a genius, right?

She continued her fan-girl-gazing. She can not imagine how desperate these girls are just to see the _Wonder Boys_. One of the girls fainted and the other girls around fanned her with their hands. _How unreasonable._

Mikan shifted back her gaze to the boys, and unexpectedly, met a pair of fiery crimson eyes. She stared back. Hazel orbs meet the crimson one. And let the staring battle begin!

* * *

><p><em>Natsume's POV<em>

Really, my friends are crazy. But hey, you can't find someone like them in this damn planet. They are one of a kind. _Yeah Natsume, be mushy._

We made our way towards the entrance, some hotel guys at our back, holding our luggage. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. It was none other than my best buddy, Ruka.

"Natsume, have you noticed how many girls are here? We might be attacked by all these fan girls!" Ruka over reacted. Yeah, no doubt that our good looks will catch attention. Seriously, whenever we go, girls practically swoon over us. That's how famous and handsome we are. (A/N: Clap clap! Very well said Hyuuga.) Who would want to resist our looks? Even old women are affected by our mere presence.

"Chill, Ruka. The girls here are not just any other girls. Take note, this _is _an exclusive resort." I said, assuring him. And I am correct, am I?

I was looking around the flock of girls surrounding us. And of course, they are looking towards our way. I noticed that my buddies here had already set their eyes to some random fan girls, except Ruka and Yuu who were busy with their own business, which I did not matter to know.

Oh, have I introduced them to you? We are the number one band in Japan, Crimson Flame. I, _the _Natsume Hyuuga, is the lead vocalist and lead guitarist. I also do the lyrics and tune of most of our songs. Ruka is on the rhythm guitar and second vocals. This dude has so much talent in him that he helps me do the songs. Yuu is the pianist and producer of our band. Koko's on the bass guitar and Kitsuneme on the drums. And Hotaru Imai, Ruka's girl, is our manager. We are the NUMBER ONE rock band, minus Imai. I just want to repeat.

And have I mentioned that we are the number one? I have, right? How come this girl don't look at our way? She is the _only _girl in this lobby who didn't notice our presence. Is she blind or numb or something? Seriously, how can she resist these gorgeous looking men?

I locked my eyes on her. I think she's around sixteen or seventeen. Her orbs are wandering around the lobby, but not on our way. What the heck? And while walking towards her, (A/N: The lobby's front desk is just beside Mikan's couch.) I noticed how hot this girl is. I continued my _sight-seeing._

She has this flawless, pinkish-white skin that literally stood out the rest of the girls. Really, this girl can be a model of whitening soaps or lotions or — you know the drill. Whatever. And her brown hair, I just can't resist to touch that. It looks so soft and silky. Damn. I sound so gay. And my most favorite part is her face. So innocent, so beautiful. From her sparkling hazel orbs to her cute, little nose, her naturally pink lips and I really want to know how those tastes like — She is perfect. But no one's perfect. But... Oh well. She looks like a Goddess. You know the deo-for-men commercial? With the tag line 'Even Goddesses will fall.' And there goes the real-life Goddess. And my gaze went down from her face to her oh-so-hot body. She wears a simple white loose tee with pink flower prints on the hem which is by the way ends on her mid-thigh. And yeah, my gaze went to the mid-thigh. I can see that she is wearing a _short _shorts, which actually turned me on. _Hell yeah, Natsume_.

Okay. Stop fantasizing on some girl, Natsume. Come back to Earth, will 'ya? Well, you know me, I don't want a girl to know what I noticed about her, especially if she is _this_ beautiful. I swear, she'll be my next _toy._

I continued staring at her while reminiscing my previous thoughts. And finally, her gaze landed to us. Well, I should say that it landed on_ me._ I started to feel uneasy and continued staring at her for a minute. I don't know what had struck me but I shifted my gaze to the ground when I noticed that we are nearing the front desk. We stopped and I heard Ruka talk to the lady on the desk, who has a _veery_ flirty voice, much to our dismay. I spaced out for a while, my mind full of thoughts of a certain brunette. Then I heard Kitsuneme talk to me.

"Man, the girl you're staring at was gone. From the looks of it, you are ready to rip her clothes and make her naked. It's freaky on _so many levels_," he laughed. But a small smirk suddenly appeared from his lips, "But she's hot. I —"

I suddenly looked her way. What Kitsuneme last commented does not matter anymore. She's already gone. I glared at the laughing Kitsuneme beside me and just shrugged. I swear, I did not blush at that. I SWEAR. Kitsuneme still laughed. What the hell.

Ruka finished the talking and motioned us to get to our room. Again, my mind is full of the brunette's image. _Tch._

* * *

><p><em>Mikan's POV<em>

Why is that raven-haired guy staring at me? Do I have some dirt on my face? I think I don't have. This boy don't have manners... staring at a girl like me out of nowhere? Is he some kind of a pervert? I think he is.

But while he is walking with his friends towards me or the lobby's front desk, I noticed how handsome this young man is. With his raven-colored locks, which I think is natural, every girl would die just to have a touch of those, except me. His piercing crimson eyes — you can just dive into those deep pool of orbs. I can see loneliness in his eyes, though. His facial features are perfect, that of a God. But he is not a _God_. He's still a human. Yeah, whatever. And oh, he is wearing a simple white shirt and some red summer shorts, which complements his red sneakers. Very _hot_.

Oh come on Mikan, erase the bad thoughts! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, go away! You can't just stare at some guy and call him the H word. Don't you have manners? _Tsk._

We stared like that at each other for a minute and I felt like I was hypnotized by his deep crimson eyes. But to my surprise, he looked down. I thought he would win this little staring battle that he started but no. He was the one who looked away first. I felt a tinge of sadness.

"Honey, you're spacing out again!" I noticed my mom waiving her hands in front of me. I shook my head and stood up. My mom started to carry her luggage and walked ahead of me. I just followed her with my luggage in my hands. I started walking, my mind full of images of some certain raven-haired guy.

I caught up with my mom and I looked back to the crimson-eyed lad I just stared at a while ago. He is still looking down, as if spacing out, while his friends talked to the lady on the front desk. I guess this is our first meeting, huh. I wonder if we still have our second, third, or fourth. _As if I wanted to._

* * *

><p>AN: Whew. Done with the first chapter. Lame? Or not? I am new in writing fanfictions so please bear with me. I still have many things to improve. According to Ryoma Echizen, _mada mada dane_. So to help me improve my writing, please review! Arigatou! If there are typos, tell me, okay? :)

Next chapter preview:

_A loud bang was heard through the office. And a girly man in his 30's with blonde and wavy hair that reach his shoulders popped out of nowhere._

"_Hotaru told me to prepare at least three of our hit singles to play at the resort tomorrow night. The rest of the afternoon will be for our band rehearsal."_

"_So you, Mikan-chan. I heard from Yuka that you work part-time as a street performer so do you want to have a little gig tonight?"_


	2. Ch 2: Just Another Day

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. At least I'm motivated to continue writing. I promise that I'll improve.

To Hibino-chan: They will appear in this story but not now. I have a plan for them :D

To yayspring and tricia c: Thank you for suggesting! Thanks, from the bottom of my heart!

To Elixx, .FlAmEz11, and pwenie: Thank you! I'll keep updating!

I changed the name of our favorite band from _Crimson Flames _to _Fade To Black. _What do you think?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I also don't own the songs used in this story. But pretend that the characters composed them. Thank you!

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. But their song isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Just another day<strong>

Entering the elevator was hard for our five hotties. The girls started to crowd around them after talking to the lady at the front desk because of some stupid prank that Natsume and the gang don't even want to talk about.

_Stupid drooling fan girls. Tch. _Natsume thought.

It's a good thing they managed to squeeze through the humongous crowd of fan girls, thanks to the mighty hotel boys.

_We're not gays, mind you. _He frowned at the sight of them being gay. It's just against the law of physics... or inertia... or whatever.

The boys slumped their selves on the couch, not minding their forgotten luggage. Thanks to this exclusive hotel, the boys has a big couch to slump on. _Great. Just great._

"Phew. That was tough. I mean, dealing with fan girls and all that." Yuu sat up straight while wiping hot sweats on his temple. Really, fan girls trigger a lot of head ache for our wonderful boys.

The rest just nodded while enjoying the softness of the couch. It's good for tired band members who got engorged by crazy fan girls. We can't blame them. They need to rest.

Well, the suite reserved for our favorite band members is the most luxurious suite ever existed... in this exclusive hotel, that is. It has a huge living room with all those comfy couches, huge flat television, game consoles like Xbox and Sony Xperia Play and Wii and... too many to mention. All for the NUMBER ONE band in Japan, emphasis on the number one. Their living room is just another living room for relaxing, well, except for the expensive gadgets. And its _hugeness. _It's a typical living room, really. And there's a mini kitchen with a fridge full of ready-to-eat foods. 'Coz our fave band don't know how to cook.

"Why don't we just call the room service instead of packing these foods in the fridge? No one knows how to cook here, right?" Ruka asked everyone, with matching scratch-my-head gesture. Brilliant question Ruka.

The boys nodded in agreement, except Koko who was munching the snacks away. "Well, who needs room service if we have these snacks? You'll just waste your time, energy and... saliva."

"And since when did you care for time and energy of others?" Natsume twitched his eyebrow at his band mate.

"Since birth. And don't forget the saliva."

Koko received yet another hit in the head, courtesy of Yuu. "Shut up, Koko. You're gross." And Yuu went out of the kitchen and headed to another part of the suite.

"Oww. Not you too, Yuu!"

"We're outta here." Kitsuneme motioned towards the kitchen exit, Ruka and Natsume following behind.

Koko was left at the kitchen, thinking of his previous words. _Not-you-too-Yuu. _"Hey! Have you noticed what I've said earlier?" He said that while hurriedly taking back the food on the fridge. "It rhymes!" He added and hurried to followed his friends and let them know about his _discovery_. You're such a genius Koko. Congratulations!

The boys continued their round-trip-for-five to their hotel suite. There was a sound proof room with complete instruments inside. They can practice their songs here. _Sweet!_ They thought. They went to their respective instruments to practice one of their hit singles, Lips of an Angel. Natsume and Ruka started to strum.

**Honey why are you calling me so late? **

Natsume started to sing with emotions all over.

**It's kinda hard to talk right now  
>Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?<br>I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on  
><strong>

The band members were really in to their music. You can see how they take care of every note of the song. They sound so fantastic, which earned them their "NUMBER ONE band in Japan" title. And no one, I repeat, NO ONE ever beat them in this field.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>

And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

They landed on the second verse smoothly, emotion still etched on their handsome faces. Everyone can be moved by how great this band is.

**And yes I've dreamt of you too  
>And does he know you're talking to me?<br>Will it start a fight?  
>No I don't think she has a clue<strong>

Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<p>

And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

Their performance became even more intense when they reached this part, giving their best shot.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<strong>

And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel  
>Honey why are you calling me so late?<p>

The song ended and silence engulfed the air. Kitsuneme was the first one to recover from the intense feeling of practising a song. It's just a practice, mind you.

"You know, Natsume, this song's really good. I wonder where in the hell did you get it."

"Hn. Stupid. Of course from my brain, where else?" Natsume motioned to the nearby couch and reached for a bottled water placed on the side table.

"Oh, oh! Natsume, maybe you haven't moved on from your break up with Yumi a year ago." Koko laughed from his idea. He concluded his statement based on the song's message. It clearly says what Natsume feels, according to Koko. What feeling? _The feeling of regret... breaking up with the girl Natsume loved the most. Even though he's the number one playboy, he felt true love with Yumi, his long-time girl. Since their break up, he wrote songs about break ups. Haha. Sometimes, Natsume's funny. And don't forget that he manages to play with every girl's heart after their broke up. His so-called revenge._ Koko really is a genius, don't you think?

"Can you comprehend what the so — "

Natsume glared at Koko. _Stupic Koko._ And threw the now empty bottle of water to Koko's direction, which unfortunately landed on his previously-hit-by-Ruka-and-Yuu head. Poor Koko.

"Oww! That's the third this day! Don't you have mercy in me?"

"If you learn to shut the hell up, you will not get that." Natsume annoyingly said. Koko really gets on his other band mates' nerves.

"Let's take a rest and meet at the living room in two hours. It's five minutes pass four so... we have all the time in the world but Ruka have to announce our schedules. So see you later." Yuu said with a hint of tiredness.

The boys started to stand up and make their way to their respective bedrooms. Well, _huge_ bedrooms_. _Their bedroom was complete with walk-in closet and luxurious bathroom. Can't life get any better than this?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our favorite brunette and her mom went to the owner's office where Mikan's uncle manages the whole hotel and resort. Mikan got a glimpse of the resort in their way to the owner's office. <em>Whoa. As in WHOA. This resort is so cool! I can't wait to swim in there!<em>

Unknown to her, she caught attention from the boys' population. Some were whistling and some were mumbling unnecessary words about our brunette. She sure is oblivious, huh. And guess who Mikan's uncle is. (^_~)

Yuka opened the door of the owner's office, expecting a rather clean and neat room for a hotel and resort owner, which is her cousin. But holy cow! The office is all messed up!

"Hello? Anybody there?" She shouted like a little girl in a horror film, Mikan following behind.

Then, THUD!

A loud bang was heard through the office. And a girly man in his 30's with blonde and wavy hair that reach his shoulders popped out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hello there Yuka!" He motioned to Yuka, giving her a tight hug.

"Narumi, you're suffocating me~"

Narumi finally let go of Yuka and laughed at his actions. He becomes like this in front of his relatives, especially those who are close to his heart, especially Yuka. "Oh. Sorry, my bad!" Narumi noticed the beautiful girl behind Yuka.

"Oh... So this is Mikan now, Yuka?"

"Hi, uncle! Good afternoon!" Mikan greeted his uncle and bowed to give respect. She haven't seen her Uncle Narumi for years already. She last saw him when she was... _I think I last saw him when I was like, ten?_

Narumi motioned her to stand straight and Mikan did. He hugged Mikan like a teddy bear. "Oooh... Mikan-chan! You're all grown up!" He cut off his embrace and eyed his neice. "And Mikan-chan, do not wear those kinds of shorts in these kind of places, 'kay? It attracts boys everywhere, mind you!"

Yuka butted in. "Yeah, Naru. I told her that. But this stubborn girl just won't listen."

"Mom, it's summer and these clothes are 'in,' according to a magazine..." Mikan blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"That's okay Mi-chan. You can handle it well so, everything's fine, right Yuka?" Narumi looked at Yuka and then to Mikan.

"And stop wearing those when something bad happens. So Naru, what are we gonna do in your resort?"

Narumi motioned them towards a room in his office. "Let's talk about that inside my personal room Yuka, Mikan."

* * *

><p>After two hours, the boys met at the living room. Natsume and Koko are playing a video game while the others just sat there with a can of beer in their hands. It's light and they don't get drunk that easily.<p>

"So Ruka, how's our schedule for this two-day trip?" Yuu started the conversation. They are aware that this 'trip' is not just a vacation. Of course Hotaru Imai did not send them here just to relax. Money is always at stake, according to Hotaru. _What a greedy little manager. _They all thought, except Ruka.

"So, it's almost six o'clock and the whole night would be our free time. We'll start working tomorrow morning to meet the resort owner at around nine in the morning — " Ruka explained but our dear lead vocalist butted in.

"Can we get a little later schedule? Nine in the morning is damn early." Natsume stopped playing, looking at Ruka.

The television played the 'game over' sound, announcing Koko as the winner. And another band mate butted in. "Yes! I finally defeated Natsu — "

"Oh, shut the f*** up Koko! We're trying to discuss something here!" Kitsuneme exclaimed. What a furious Kitsuneme we have here.

Ruka continued, "so as I was saying, we have to meet him at nine o'clock. Hotaru told me to prepare at least three of our hit singles to play at the resort tomorrow night. The rest of the afternoon will be for our band rehearsal."

"Okay. What about our second day?" Yuu asked with curiousity.

"Hotaru said that our second day would be crucial. In the morning, we'll wait for a delivery truck from... I can't remember the name of the company. I think Mr. Anjo knows that." Ruka was cut off yet another time by the crimson-eyed guy.

"And who the hell is Mr. Anjo?"

"He is the owner." The rest made an 'o' sound. Ruka continued. "As I was saying, we'll wait for a delivery truck which contains the t-shirts, cds and posters of our band. You know Hotaru, business always comes first."

"So we'll sell those?"

"At least you have a brain, Koko. Yes, we'll sell those and we'll sign them all. With our autographs. The whole afternoon." Ruka said.

Natsume closed his eyes in annoyance, with his right hand on his temple. "Oh. Here we go again."

"We'll have a little program in that night and we'll give away some cds and t-shirts and don't forget the posters." Ruka added. Indeed, they are one hell of a busy band.

Yuu asked again. "So, at that night also, we'll have an autograph signing session?"

"Yes. Then that's it. Back to Tokyo." Ruka ended his speech.

"That's it?" Koko asked, tilting his head. "No hot girls? No night-out?"

Yuu looked at him. "Aren't you listening, Koko? Tonight's our free time."

"Then that's it? Just one night-out? How lame." Koko pouted his lips which earned a groan from the boys. Koko can be a funny gay sometimes.

"Sesriously, Koko. Stop doing that. It doesn't suit you." Kitsuneme rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go out and have some fun before the hell day tomorrow." The boys stood up and went straight towards the door, ready to mingle with other people in the resort.

* * *

><p>"So...?" Yuka broke the ice first, aiming to know what she and Mikan will do for Narumi.<p>

Narumi stopped his daydreaming and motioned to the seat across Yuka and Mikan, crossing his legs like a professional business man. "Oh, right. Yuka, I'll let you pick any work in here. What do you want to do?"

"Uhm. I love to cook so helping in the hotel's kitchen would be fine for me." Yuka said with confidence. It's true that Yuka is a good cook. Ever since they, as in Narumi and her, were toddlers, they tend to play together with their other cousins. And Yuka always gets the 'cook part.'

"Well, that's settle then. I'll show you the hotel's kitchen later okay?" Narumi said and shifted his gaze to Mikan.

"So you, Mikan-chan. I heard from Yuka that you work part-time as a street performer so do you want to have a little gig tonight?"

Mikan's palm sweat a little. Yes, she's a great singer, guitarist and pianist. But her talent was just for the streets only. She haven't had any big breaks but she has her 'home-made album' with her while performing on the street. She sells them at night in the busy streets of Tokyo. Her friends from her mother's mini restaurant helped her record her composed songs.

Mikan sipped a little tea in front of her before speaking. "Uhm, Uncle, you said 'tonight.' Then that means... I'm gonna perform later?" _Of course, Mikan. Are you an idiot or what?_

Narumi stood up and went to the window side, the tea cup in his hands. "Of course, Mi-chan. I'll tell you tomorrow what other things you'll do okay? But for now, you just have to get ready and you'll perform on a stage in the poolside at around... nine o'clock. So, go to your room and get ready, 'kay?"

Mikan stood up and headed for the door. She knows that she cannot do anything to protest. _Yosh! I will do my best to pay Uncle for our stay here. I assure that._ With her determination, Mikan will make the impossible possible. _Gambatte, Mi-chan!_

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the second chapter. How was it? Review onegai! Oh and by the way, if you want a song to be featured in this story, please don't hesitate to say. Fade To Black and Mikan can sing them for you! :)

Next Chapter preview:

_Actually, Blossom is just an ordinary acoustic guitar. I found her a year ago, in a play ground near our house. She's alone in the park bench._

_Natsume, who was making out with a random girl, stopped what he was doing. "Aww. Nat-chan..."_

"_'Kay Mi-chan, go to your room and get dressed. Show 'em what you've got!"_


	3. Ch 3: That Night

**A/N: **Thank you again to those who reviewed! I'm just sooo motivated! I updated my story faster because I noticed that it was already at the bottom, nearing the second page. So might as well update quickly for it not to be covered. :)

Hibino-chan: hehe. They'll meet in this Chapter. So, yep :) Thank you for suggesting! I'll take note of that.

Amai Youkaiko: Thank you very, very much! For suggesting, criticizing... everything!

And to make things clear because Amai-chan brought this up, here's the meaning of the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder, according to .org:

The lyrics of Lips of an Angel by Hinder explain the challenges two ex-lovers are experiencing while trying to get over each other. The two of them were able to move on physically, and they found a new boyfriend and girlfriend to help them ease the wounds. However, they are unable to forget each other and they cannot force them out of their minds.

The ex-girlfriend is emotional about the fact that they cannot be together, and she had to call him to hear his voice. His new girlfriend is in the next room, so the conversation has to be quick and secretive. He describes her voice as ``so sweet'' and when she says his name, it comes from the ``lips of an angel''. His tender descriptions of her make it clear that there is still love shared between them. The line ``sometimes I wish she was you'' tells her that he is happy with his new girlfriend, but he does have doubts at times and he misses her.

Same goes to Natsume and Yumi. Aww. Now you already have a clue what happened a year ago. Tsk. Oh well. At least there's no more question. Is there not? Please tell me.

Here's the Third Chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I also don't own the songs used in this story. But pretend that the characters composed them. Thank you!

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. But their song isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: That Night<strong>

_Mikan's POV_

So, I have to find our hotel room. I looked at my watch while walking. It's ten minutes pass five and there are only... uh... how many hours left before nine? _Silence._

Six, seven, eight, nine. Four hours. I'm really good in Math, ne? _Yes, Mikan. You are _veeery_ good in Math._

Our room number is 312. Uncle said that it is on the third floor, room 12. The room coding in here is a bit confusing. And don't laugh at me, huh. It's my first time. And I'm proud. _Haha_.

I'm at the elevator, alone. I just entertained myself with the numbers in the elevator. They are going down, with a red light. Wait. Why are they going down? I did not press the button for the basement, right? The numbers read, 1... then 2... then 3...

Ting!

And the elevator door opened. My head tilt a little and my brows twitched. I started walking out, not bothering the numbers that bothered me. Why is it going down then it brought me to the third floor? Mmm. Oh. Nevermind.

I scanned the room numbers in the doors while walking in the hallway. 308... 309... 310... 311... 312. _Bingo_! This is our room!

I fished my bag for the hotel keys and used that to open the door. The lights were off so before entering, I searched for the light switch, and I found it. The next scene made my lips curve a little and my eyes sparkle with delight.

What I saw was heaven, well, not literally. There's this little hallway with two doors facing each other. I noticed that the wall was elegantly painted with beige colored paint, with two portraits on either side. They were awesome.

You know what, I tried painting. But failed. I really should stick to music.

I opened the door on my right. Ooohh. Even the door is super elegant! And what I saw was a bathroom. It's great compared to my bathroom back at home. It has a big bath tub, the shower room was separated with vinyl-coated glass, and complete with toiletries and things you usually use for hygiene. I love this bathroom! It even smells nice!

The door on the left was a walk-in closet. It has clothes. Maybe in case of emergency. Spare clothes. Oh, that reminds me, our luggage was still at Uncle's office. Good thing I have Blossom with me. Who's blossom? She is my guitar.

I went straight to the mini living room, complete with all the furniture of a typical living room, except it's size. It's a bit 'mini.' With the couch, television, tables, plants. Everything's perfect. Uncle manages this hotel well.

I never minded to look for the bedroom. Since my mom's not here, I'll just practice my songs.

This couch is very soft, huh. Just a thought.

I got Blossom out of her case and feast my eyes with its beauty. My Blossom's a brown acoustic guitar, with pink blossom patterns at the bottom. I also personalized it, with my name on the side. Actually, Blossom is just an ordinary acoustic guitar. I found her a year ago, in a play ground near our house. She's alone in the park bench. Maybe the owner just forgot his or her guitar. I waited there for two hours and no trace of the owner. That's the time when I decided to take home the guitar. I tried to use it on the first night, at that time, I don't know how to play guitar. My mom even scolded me for being so loud.

"_Can you lower down that annoying sound dear?"_

Yes. Typical mom. I returned to the park bench the next day. But still, no trace of the owner was found. I repeated that action for two weeks and still, no owner appeared. At that two weeks, I learned to play the guitar by myself. With the help of the Internet. Maybe the owner left this poor guitar on purpose. So, that's when I decided, I have my own guitar. _Sweet!_

Back to reality. I strummed a random tune. And decided to practice two of my originals: Planetarium and Taiyou no Uta. I remembered when composing Planetarium, I was at my mom's friend's house. She has a grand piano and she let me use it. How generous. I started to play planetarium in my guitar.

Planetarium lasts for almost five minutes. I closed my eyes tenderly after the song. This is one of my favorites. I glanced at the wall clock and it read: 5:23. I still have a lot of time. I got my song notebook from my bag and looked for Taiyou No Uta's page.

This song was just composed two weeks ago. And I'm currently working for another song. So, it's really hard to memorize the chords. Hehe. I started strumming, while looking at the notebook.

_Third Person POV_

Mikan finished the song with a smile on her lips. All she have to do now is to finish another song, without any title yet. She's just at the chorus part of the song.

"Mou. But I'm all hungry. I have to go to the kitchen."

Mikan stood up and placed Blossom carefully on the couch. She looked around and spotted the kitchen, finding something to eat inside the fridge. And our brunette munched away!

* * *

><p>Back to the boys. It's already eight o'clock in the evening and they are just chilling at the poolside while Koko and Yuu are swimming. Yes. This night is their only free time and they just have to use it wisely.<p>

"Hey Ruka, they're setting up the stage. Who's gonna play?" Kitsuneme asked and sipped wine from his glass.

"I have no idea."

Natsume, who was making out with a random girl, stopped what he was doing. "Aww. Nat-chan..." The slut just whined. _Poor little creature, dumped by Natsume_.

"Don't call me that, hag. We're done here." Natsume stood up, dusting his shorts. Before diving into the pool, he faced Ruka and Kitsuneme.

"Maybe just some ordinary loser local band." And dived to the pool. Mind you, the gang's just wearing shorts that make them look sexier than they already are. And the girls, even some guys, drooled at this. The forgotten chick that Natsume made out with just seconds ago cried while running away from the band. Another broken heart.

Kitsuneme just shrugged. "Natsume. Still conceited as ever."

"Yeah, don't mind him." Ruka sipped again.

* * *

><p>Mikan was done with her latest song.<p>

"Yosh! I should go to Uncle's office."

She looked at the wall clock. It read: 7:45. "Great! I still have an hour to prepare."

Mikan stood up, the guitar and the song book in her hands. She still wondered where her mom was. _She's not yet here. Where's that old woman?_

When Mikan arrived at the owner's office, she found Narumi, signing some papers. She smiled sheepishly at her Uncle. The blonde easily notice Mikan's presence.

"Oh, there you are, Mi-chan. How was your practice?"

Mikan sat down on a chair across Narumi's table. "Uncle, I practiced two songs and composed a new song. Would you like to hear it?"

Narumi clasped his hands and said in a cheery voice. "Of course Mi-chan! I would love to!"

Getting Blossom out of her case, Mikan positioned herself and readied her voice. "Ehem." And she started singing.

(A/N: Let's skip that part.)

Narumi clapped his hands with delight. He never imagined the ten-year-old Mikan back then, being this beautiful and talented.

"My favorite's the third song Mi-chan. What's the title of that?"

"Oh, it's called Sakuranbo, Uncle!" She chirped sweetly, eyes sparkling.

"'Kay Mi-chan, go to your room and get dressed. Show 'em what you've got!" Narumi exclaimed excitedly. Mikan showed so much enthusiasm and her aura was boosting with optimism.

"Okay!" Mikan kissed his uncle's cheek and dashed out of the room, with a bright smile on her face. But she was stopped by Narumi.

"And oh, Mi-chan. It's almost eight o'clock. I need you to be on the backstage fifteen minutes before nine, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Don't dress much. Just think that this is one of you ordinary gigs in Tokyo. Or might as well wear summer clothes. That would be awesome!"

"Okay!" And dashed out.

_This is it Mikan._

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD!<p>

It's fifteen minutes pass nine and Mikan's hurrying towards the back stage. The temperature outside was a bit humid. She hoped that everything will be fine.

She was clad in a simple oversized gray loose shirt with a big DON'T BREAK MY 3 print and rolled jean shorts, complemented with her pink flip-flops which made her look a bit taller. She doubted to wear _short_ shorts but decided to go for it. For her hair, she wore a baby hot pink beanie and let her hair loose. She doesn't wear any make up but hey, she still looked fab.

Mikan arrived at the back stage on time and found Narumi talking to some guy with headphones.

"Uncle."

Narumi looked at her way and said his last words to the guy.

"Aww, Mi-chan! You're so _cuuuute_!" He hugged her with delight.

"Unc... I ca... brea... air..."

Narumi let go of her. "Sorry, sorry. I can't help it. Are you ready? The stage is all set up."

"Yes, Uncle. I'm ready. But a bit nervous. Will the crowd appreciate me?"

Narumi patted Mikan's head in assurance. He knew that this is the first time Mikan will perform in front of a large crowd. "Of course they will! Don't be nervous, 'kay?" Mikan nodded.

"I will be the one to introduce you to the crowd. Wait for my cue." He winked at Mikan and dashed off to somewhere.

_Everything's gonna be fine, Mikan. Just believe in yourself. Stay calm and just enjoy the show_. Mikan sat down on a nearby couch and closed her eyes. She hugged Blossom to ease her tension.

* * *

><p>The boys just sat at the poolside, waiting for the performers to do their thing. They noticed that the stage is already set up perfectly.<p>

"I bet they're just bunch of losers." Natsume said, without any hesitation.

Ruka looked at him. "Don't be rude, Natsume. Maybe they can be good."

"They better be." Natsume just stretched his arms due to boredom and put them at the back of his head. What they really don't know is that the one who will perform is not 'they' but a 'she.' A solo artist.

"If that's a girls' band, I would go straight to the back stage!" Koko exclaimed. This guy here don't have a girlfriend but frequently flirts with girls. Typical.

The lights around the pool area were now turned off, which is the cue for the smoke to be released and the glowing lights to be turned on. The people in the pool area gathered in front of the stage to witness what was going on. This is the set up: The stage is at the corner of a pool so those who want to watch can watch while swimming. There are also tables with chairs on either side of the pool and there are waiters that goes around, taking drink orders. All in all, it's like a pool party.

"Good evening, _Villa Del Sol_!" Narumi greeted the whole resort with his cheery voice. He emerged out of nowhere. Creepy. The crowd whistled and clapped their hands.

"So, you're asking what's the commotion here? Well, I just want you to enjoy your stay here at Villa Del Sol, with a bit of music. But before anything else, I just want to acknowledge the presence of the number one band in Japan, Fade To Black!"

Most of the girls in the crowd screamed their lungs out. The rest just clapped their hands.

"Fade To Black! Fade To Black!"

"Natsume-sama! Kyaaa!"

"Marry me!"

"I love you Ruka-sama!"

...And the rest are history.

The boys just waved their hands and bowed their heads to the emcee whoever he or she was.

"Okay, to start this night, I would just want to introduce the performer to you. She's my niece and mind you, my beautiful niece. She knows how to play the guitar and the piano. And she's talented. You'll just fall in love with her voice. I introduce you, Mikan Sakura!"

And a brunette-haired girl appeared, the lights glowing in her pearly white skin.

"Good evening Villa Del Sol!"

* * *

><p>AN: A bit short? Don't worry, I'll update right away!

So I'll leave it there. How will Natsume react after seeing our brunette? What will happen to Mikan's performance? How will the people react on her? Will they appreciate it? Will they be angered? What will be the effect of Mikan's performance to our fave band? Why am I even asking these questions? Haha. Stay tuned! ^_~V

Next Chapter Preview:

_So there you are little girl. You're a singer, e? Show me what you've got._

_The crowd clapped their hands, this time a little bit louder._

"_What the hell?" Natsume held his now swollen cheek._

"_You are an insolent, perverted monst — mphf"_


	4. Ch 4: The Bad Encounter

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, although I only got a little on the third chapter. But I'm still motivated. :) I hope you'll like this chapter. Mikan's first time to perform to a crowd, this big! Tell me if it's getting boring, ne?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I also don't own the songs used in this story. But pretend that the characters composed them. Thank you!

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. But their song isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Bad Encounter<strong>

"Good evening Villa Del Sol!" Mikan greeted with much energy she has. The crowd just clapped their hands. Typical, because they don't know who Mikan Sakura is, yet.

Narumi continued. "So, Mikan-chan here is seventeen years old and is single!" He winked. Mikan gave a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look to Narumi, which he just shrugged.

"She'll be our performer tonight! The stage is your Mi-chan!" Narumi exited the stage. He stood at the back stage, eying Mikan intently. He wondered what will be the crowd's reaction to Mikan's performance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the not-so-far side of the pool, a raven-haired guy stared at the stage in complete shock. There stood his <em>next target<em>. _So there you are little girl. You're a singer, e? Show me what you've got._

Kitsuneme looked at Natsume. _Heh. Natsume found that girl. What will you do now, Nat?_

"Wow. I thought it's a band." Koko said with anticipation.

"Me too. I wonder what she will sing." Yuu wondered.

"Let's just watch her. I'm sensing that this will be good." Ruka sipped his wine.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan's POV<em>

I'm so nervous, I'm gonna die! Oh my good God! But hey Mikan, you can do it. I smiled at the crowd before me, Blossom strapped to my shoulder. I closed my eyes before speaking.

"Uhm. All songs that I will play are my original compositions. And... uh... this first song would be titled Planetarium. It's actually a piano solo. I hope you like it." She started strumming and the band at her back started to play. The crowd was silent. (A/N: Mikan's singing the bold letters. The italics are just translations.)

**yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
>tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou<br>natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
>ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?<strong>

_Evening approaches and the voices of night-smiling children fade  
>I know that you are somewhere under this sky, far, f<em>_ar away  
>At summer's end, we snuck away together, we found this park<br>I kind of remember that constellation_

**aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda**  
><strong>ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku<strong>

_Even if I don't meet you, I can search for memories  
>Of the same sort of happiness.<br>Both the smell and fireworks going "bang"_

**ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo**  
><strong>makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu<strong>  
><strong>kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo<strong>  
><strong>nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara<strong>

_I want to go to where you are  
>I want to start running there soon<br>I can't see anything in the inky darkness  
>Even if I'm scared I'll be okay<br>The wisdom of this clear sky  
>Is here now all the time.<br>I didn't cry when I saw you in the past  
>Because the sky was clear.<em>

The crowd clapped their hands, this time a little bit louder. There are whispers heard from them.

"She's good! I love her voice!"

"Just another random singer, nothing special."

"Just look at her legs..."

"She's so pretty, ne?"

"I want to know her better."

The crowd has their own opinions. But Mikan didn't mind. She continued singing her heart out.**_  
><em>  
>ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru<br>ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou  
>chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku<br>donna ni omottatte kimi ha mou inai  
><strong>

_Daily, from that road over there, I can only hear one sound.  
>Maybe you'll stare at your big shadow.<br>It is not in the least expected to change.  
>A sad feeling expands inside you.<br>This is the "you're not there" kind of feeling._

**ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
>ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru<br>negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo  
>nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni<br>**

_I really want to go and be next to you  
>Even though I am really, really small<br>I love you the most  
>I can be strong<br>I suddenly try to make a wish on a falling star  
>Maybe I'll reach the point where I don't cry<br>In a clear sky._

Mikan managed to finish the verses. She looked at the crowd and was happy to see them smiling and feeling the meaning of the song. She was happy.

Unknown to her, a pair of crimson eyes was looking right through her. The same crimson eyes she stared at earlier this afternoon.

_Lame but sexy._ Natsume thought.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those full lips. _He smirked at the thought of his _next target's lips_.

**aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
>ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku<br>**

_Even if I'm not with you, I can search for memories  
>Of the same sort of happiness.<br>Like the smell, together with fireworks going "bang"_

**ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
>nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta<br>negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
>nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...<strong>

_I want to go to your place (The place that is with you…)  
>A small hand clenching yours,<br>I want to cry; that is a beautiful sky.  
>I suddenly try to make a wish on a falling star<br>Under this sky, I don't think that I want to cry._

The crowd went wild! They loved the song and the singer so much. Some chanted "More! More! More!" And Mikan asked.

"Do you like that song?" The crowd whistled louder and chanted a big 'YES!'

"Here's the next song. This one's a happy one, to liven the atmosphere!"

Mikan started to sing, raising her right hand pointing her index finger up in the air.

**Ai shiau futari shiawase no sora  
>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo<strong>

_A couple in love, a happy sky  
>Together forever, you and I are cherries<em>

The crowd cheered with her. The atmosphere became wild. Mikan started the first verse.

**Techou hiraku to mou ninen tatsu naa tte  
>Yappa jikkan suru ne nandaka teretari suru ne<br>Sou iya hidoi koto mo sareta shi  
>Hidoi koto mo yutta shi<br>Nakami ga ippai tsumatta amai amai mono desu (yay)**

_When I open my notebook I see that two years have passed  
>When I realize that I feel a little shy<br>Yes, you've done some horrible things to me  
>And I've said some horrible things to you<br>There's a lot packed into this sweet, sweet thing (yay)_

**Naki naki no ichinichi ya jitensha no tabi ya  
>Kakiarawaserenai<br>Datte ooin da mon!**

_Days when I cried all day, and bike trips  
>I couldn't write down everything<br>But so much has happened!_

**Egao saku kimi to tsunagattetai  
>Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara<br>Ai shiau futari shiawase no sora  
>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo<strong>

_Your smile blooms, I want to become one with you  
>If we can see something in the distance<br>A couple in love, a happy sky  
>Together forever, you and I are cherries<em>

The crowd liked Mikan's energy. She is singing happily while enjoying the whole song.

**Morattara mono wa sou ai wo kanji  
>Ageta mono wa mochiron zenryoku no ai desu<br>Yappa ii mon da yo ne kyoudousagyou batsu geemu  
>Omoigakenaku rekishi wa sara ni fukai keredo (yay)<strong>

_What you've given me is a feeling of love  
>What I've given you is my wholehearted love<br>It's so good, this game of noughts and crosses we're playing together  
>Our history's even deeper than I've been able to write, but (yay)<em>

**Hitotsu demo kaketetara tondemonai  
>Tarinai tarinai! Tarinai! Futari no kizuna<strong>

_If one thing is missing, the whole thing is useless  
>It's not enough, not enough! Our bond is not enough!<em>

**Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai  
>Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara<br>Ai shiau futari itsu no toki mo  
>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo<strong>

_Your smile blooms, I want to hold you  
>If you can see the distant future<br>A couple in love, all the time  
>Together forever, you and I are cherries<em>

Throwing their hands up in the air, the crowd truly enjoyed Mikan's performance, even though the childishness was all over her. They thought she was too cute to be true. And the boys fell in love with her.

**Egao saku kimi to tsunagattetai  
>Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara<br>Ai shiau futari shiawase no sora  
>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo<strong>

_Your smile blooms, I want to become one with you  
>If we can see something in the distance<br>A couple in love, a happy sky  
>Together forever, you and I are cherries<em>

**(Mou ikkai)**

_(One more time)_

**Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai  
>Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara<br>Ai shiau futari itsu no toki mo  
>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo<strong>

_Your smile blooms, I want to hold you  
>If you can see the distant future<br>A couple in love, all the time  
>Together forever, you and I are cherries<em>

**Ai shiau futari itsu no toki mo  
>Ai shiau futari itsu no toki mo<br>Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo**

_A couple in love, all the time  
>A couple in love, all the time<br>Together forever, you and I are cherries_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Mikan closed her eyes, not minding the sweat that trickled down her temple. She's happy that the crowd loved her song.

Panting, Mikan snatched a bottled water in a table near table. She was tired but all the tiredness were washed away because the crowd was still wild. "More! More! More!" They chanted. Although the crowd were like a hundreds only, Mikan still enjoyed the whole thing.

While Mikan was at the back stage, Narumi suddenly spoke. "Okay guys and girls, Mikan-chan here will take a five-minute break. You know, after all the singing and stuff. So, okay, if you wanna see Mikan-chan again, just go to Tokyo and look for her there. She's a street performer! Blah blah blah ~ " Narumi chatted with the crowd through the microphone.

Mikan once again appeared on the stage. "I'm baaack!" She said with energy. And the crowd went wild.

"The last song that I will sing tonight is titled Taiyou no Uta. I just composed it two weeks ago. So, I hope you like it!" Mikan started singing.

**Furuete iru watashi no te ni  
>Hajimete kimi ga furete<br>Yasashii kimochi atata kasa ni  
>Yatto kidzuita n da<strong>

_My hand is trembling  
>The first time I touch you<br>This warm, gentle feelings  
>Finally I realized<em>

**Tozashita mado akereba**  
><strong>Atarashii kaze ga fuita<strong>

_If you open the closed window  
>A brand new breeze will blow in<em>**  
><strong>

The crowd swayed with the beat. This clearly showed that the crowd is enjoying her song.

**Waratte naite kimi to deaete  
>Mieru sekai wa kagayakidashita<br>Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de  
>Kanjite ita kaze wo kimi wo<strong>

_Laughing, crying, and then I meet with you  
>The world I see begin to shine<br>__The sunflowers are swinging under the sun  
>I can feel the wind, and you<br>_**  
>Shinjiru koto mayou koto mo<br>Tachidomaru koto mo zenbu  
>Watashi ga ima koko de ikiteru<br>****Kotae kamo shirenai**

_Things that I believe, things that I'm confused,  
>Things that are halted too, all of them<br>Right now, I'm living here  
>I possibly still don't know the answer<em>

**Monokuro no mainichi ga**  
><strong>Irozuite yuku youni<strong>

_Everyday is in black and white,  
>I want them to be attached with colours<em>**  
><strong>

Ruka spoke to Natsume with much enthusiasm. "She's good, right Natsume?"

"Hn." He would never admit it, even in front of his best buddy.

**Waratte naite kimi to deaete  
>Tsudzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita<br>Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de  
>Watashi no mama ashita wo utau yo<strong>

_Laughing, crying, and then I meet with you  
>Continuing like this, the future will be bright<br>Sunflowers are swinging under the sun  
>Staying the same way as I am, tomorrow I'll surely sing again<em>

**Kagiri aru hibi wo tomaranai jikan wo**  
><strong>Dore dake ai seru kana? ai seru yo ne<strong>  
><strong>Kimi ga ireba hikari sae mo<strong>  
><strong>Sorasanaide<strong>

_Everyday is limited, time just doesn't stop_

_I wonder how much you love me? I'm sure you do, right?  
>If you are, even the light also<br>Won't leave my side_

**Waratte naite kimi to deaete**  
><strong>Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaki teita<strong>  
><strong>Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de<strong>  
><strong>Watashi no mama ashita wo<strong>

_Laughing, crying, and then I meet with you  
><em>_Continuing like this, the future will be bright  
>Sunflowers are swinging under the sun<br>Staying the same way as I am, tomorrow I'll surely sing again_

**Arigatou tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo**  
><strong>Sugoshita kisetsu mo wasure wa shinai yo<strong>

**Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de  
>Watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo<strong>

_I want to say thank you, if I can tell you now_

_I will not forget the season we spent together  
>Sunflowers are swinging like the sun<br>My song will shine on you_

**Watashi no mama, kimi wo... kimi wo...**

_Staying the same way as I am, and you, and you..._

**Lalalala...**

Mikan ended the song and the crowd went wild. They whistled and clapped their hands for the brunette's performance.

"Thank you!" She beamed them with a very bright smile. And Narumi showed up.

"That's it folks! Enjoy your vacation!"

_At least the crowd was happy, _that's what Mikan thought.

* * *

><p>It's already eleven o'clock. After Mikan's performance, Narumi instructed his staff to just play random party songs. That's when the crowd went to party mode. She also went back to her room and took a rest. But she returned to the resort wearing the same clothes she wore earlier when she performed.<p>

Mikan was just sitting in a corner, a glass of juice in her hands. She talked to her mom earlier, telling her to take a rest. _It's a good thing mom watched me sing. She might be so proud!_ She thought with delight.

She was now playing with her drink. She don't know anyone from the crowd and she feels out of place. Yes, there might be some hormone-driven boys who constantly flirts with her but she just answered them with a smile. _Maybe this shorts actually attracts boys. But why is that? Do they want to have the same shorts as mine? I wan to tell them that I just bought this in a local mall in Tokyo. _She looked at her shorts. _There's nothing special about it. _How dumb can Mikan get?

Suddenly, she smelled a guy's perfume on her right. She looked up and saw the same guy who she stared at earlier this afternoon. _Those raven-black locks. Crimson-eyed orbs._

_Too_.

_Close_.

Natsume first spoke "Hey, babe." He smirked at the girls reaction. _She IS beautiful._

She just smiled at him, not knowing what to answer. _He's that guy! I hope he's a gentleman._

"So.. uh.." _This girl's impossible. I'm not the kind of guy who starts conversations._ Truly, fan girls are the ones who starts flirting with him.

"You were staring at me earlier this afternoon? Why?" Mikan finally blurted out. She didn't mean to be rude and all that, suddenly asking questions. What if this guy's not the same guy she stared at? She widened her eyes in her question and covered her mouth with her right hand.

Natsume was taken aback but recovered quickly. "Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" The arrogance in his voice was very obvious.

Looking down, Mikan shyly spoke, "I... uh... I just thought that staring at someone that intense was uh... rude?" Then she looked at the guy beside him again.

"You think?"

Mikan nodded.

"Hn." Natsume's eyes started to admire the beauty before him. _Just look at her. _His intent gaze went down to her full pink lips then down to her chest and to her thighs...

SLAP!

Mikan covered her body, forming an 'o' shape with her mouth with shock. The slap was so hard that the people near them suddenly stopped what they were doing. Now, Mikan's causing a real 'scene.'

"What the hell?" Natsume held his now swollen cheek. Anger was etched all over his handsome face. His friends suddenly went to his direction, concerned of what happened to their friend. Because of this, a flock of crowd, mostly girls, surrounded them. Natsume glared at Mikan. _This girl's so hard to get!_

"Why in the name of Jesus are you looking at me like that? You pervert!" Mikan almost shouted, still covering her now-molested body, in her opinion. She was furious now. Earlier she thought this guy was a gentleman but now, I don't think so.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm out of anger with so much force that the brunette struggled in pain. "Don't you know who you're talking to? I am _the _Natsume Hyuuga!"

Mikan was still struggling in his grip. "I don't care if you _ARE _Natsume Hyuuga! I don't even know who you are in the first place! But there you are, staring at me like you're about to take my clothes off!"

She shouted in anger. This feeling, being molested according to her, was new to her that she even don't know how to deal with it. She kept on struggling.

"You are an insolent, perverted monst — mphf"

Lips crashed to each other. This is a total chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, this chapter was long because of the songs. I planned these songs to be used in advance. I'm still accepting song suggestions! Stay tuned! ^_~ If you want to watch the songs on Youtube, here are the links.

.com/watch?v=-KE2E3Rse4M... Planetarium

.com/watch?v=Co8U9ZhrYKw... Sakuranbo

.com/watch?v=72VBYXOEe6Q... Taiyou No Uta

Next Chapter Preview:

_A part of me says that I should do my best to pull away but another part of me wanted this wonderful kiss to be more passionate._

_Her mouth was so sweet, tastes like strawberries with a bit of menthol. Her mouth was so soft that I managed to make this kiss even deeper._

"_You stole my first kiss, you perverted, conceited, monster! I hate you!"_

_I wanna go back to Tokyo and forget what happened in here._


	5. Ch 5: Stolen First Kiss

**A/N: **Sorry if this was late. I was busy watching to Karmin's video in Youtube (Look at me now cover). Have you watched that? They're so cool! (.com/watch?v=khCokQt-l4) Watch it if you haven't!

And also, I got busy watching "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love." It's a Thai movie. It's a must watch. You should, if you still haven't. I think I'm gonna write a story based on that movie.

So here's the fifth chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I also don't own the songs used in this story. But pretend that the characters composed them. Thank you!

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. But their song isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Stolen First Kiss<strong>

Everyone gasped in surprise. _The _Natsume Hyuuga just forced a newbie singer to kiss him. Not on the cheek, mind you. On the lips. _Lips_. And the fact that Natsume was the one who started it all makes this kiss more exciting.

Even the members of Fade To Black was shocked but recovered from it quickly. They just stood there, waiting for Natsume's next move. They support their friend, okay?

Silence. This is one hell of a surprise: A famous vocalist is currently kissing a newbie, forcefully. _Way to go Natsume_. Just pray that paparzzis are not around. If they are, you know what will be tomorrow's headline.

_Mikan's POV_

Oh. My. God. This Hyuuga guy is kissing me. My first ever kiss in my whole seventeen years of stay on planet Earth. My eyes were wide in shock. I looked intently through his crimson eyes.

I struggled, pounding my free clenched fist on his chest. A part of me says that I should do my best to pull away but another part of me wanted this _wonderful _kiss to be more passionate. Did I just say 'wonderful?' What in the name of Jesus is happening to me?

My pounding fist on his chest was suddenly gripped by his other hand, still kissing me. Still trying to deepen the kiss. Still making my knees week.

I gasped at this, shock all over my face, eyes widened. I felt so much pain with his grip. He's much more stronger than I am. What would a little girl like me do against this strong, perverted and _handsome_ guy? Absolutely nothing. Wait, did I just say 'handsome?' What the h*** Mikan! You call this pervert handsome?

My gasp just made things worse. This became his opportunity to enter his filthy tongue inside my mouth, deepening my _stolen first kiss_. Total eww. I was still struggling. But my body was betraying me.

I closed my eyes, letting a tear drop on my cheeks. I really don't know if this tear is because of joy or sorrow. But I have to be honest. I loved the kiss. _Great, Mikan. You just confessed to them_!

Another tear, this time from my other eye. I think he noticed this because he suddenly slowed down what he was doing but the intense was still there. I am not aware of what was happening around me, I don't care. My eyes are closed, alright. Just think of how soft his lips were. And how his mouth tastes like a menthol candy with a bit of alcoholic drink. I've never felt this weird feeling before.

But I should stop this. This thing. This _sweet_ thing. I should listen to my conscience, the other part that says to do my best and pull away. And I did. I freed myself.

Tears still flowing from my eyes, I struggled with all my gathered strength. Since he slowed and lowered down his guard, I managed to pull away from him. I can feel my hot tears, flowing down like a river.

I glared at him, my eyes full of anger. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Now, I noticed a crowd staring at us. What. The. H***.

My firsts are so important to me. I don't want them to be stolen or to be done without my consent.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume's POV<em>

I really don't know what have gotten into me when I kissed this girl. Maybe anger? She's so loud that I suddenly sealed her mouth with my lips. I just met her a while ago and here I am, kissing her. She's not an ordinary girl. Well, because ordinary girls usually swoon over me and they are the first to give me a motive to kiss them. But now, it is the other way around.

She's doing her best to struggle. But she can't just get away like that. I just have to make my move on her.

_But not in this kinda way, Hyuuga. _That's my conscience. Just don't... bother me.

This girl's a real turn on. Really, she just made my head go crazy with her actions. And the fact that she also has passion for music makes me think we're compatible. Did I just said we're compatible? Laugh out loud if you want. _Pft_.

Girls usually were the one who deepen the kiss but in this case, _I _can't do it. She's still struggling using her free hand and my mind's going crazy. Crazy over her kiss. _Mushy_. Not like me.

I gripped her other hand, the one pounding my chest. For a little girl like her, she sure has strength. But I'm stronger. Now, she's caged in my arms. I think my grip's so tight that she gasped in pain. This is my chance.

I plunged my tongue inside her sweet mouth. Her mouth was so sweet, tastes like strawberries with a bit of menthol. Her mouth was so soft that I managed to make this kiss even deeper. I can sense that she's getting weaker by the second but still struggling.

When she closed her eyes, I also closed mine. This kiss was not an ordinary one, I can feel it. And I _liked_ it.

But I noticed some hot liquid on my cheek. Her tears. I just made her cry. _Not bad for a first move, __Hyuuga. _Shut the f*** up, stupid conscience. But I still let my guard down and slowed my pace a bit.

Then she gathered her strength and managed to pull away. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I noticed so much tears flowing from her eyes. Did I just made her burst into tears? Yes, you did, stupid.

She wiped her lips while glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill... well, I will just flee away from it. I noticed the sadness and anger in her eyes. Did you regret my kiss, Sakura?

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

The kiss lasted for a minute, imagine a minute of silence. Funny. Everyone in the crowd was awed. Nobody ever thought that Natsume Hyuuga would do such a thing: forcefully kiss an innocent-looking girl. When Mikan pulled away, there were murmurs heard from the crowd. Imagine earlier, they were silent. Crickets were the only creature heard, include the sound of the pool water in that.

"Whoa. That was so hot!"

"I wish I was her!"

"I'll kill you Hyuuga! Suddenly kissing our princess like that..."

"They look so cute together!" That was Narumi who was watching the whole scene.

"You stole my first kiss, you perverted, conceited, monster! I hate you!" Mikan shouted her lungs out, her voice a bit hoarse from all the singing earlier. And she walked out of the scene, running wherever her feet can bring her.

Natsume just stared at her, shocked. _You stole my first kiss!_

The rest of the gang neared Natsume and patted his shoulders. "So much for a first move Natsume." Kitsuneme said.

Narumi motioned the security to send the crowd away from the scene, giving the band a little privacy.

Fade To Black went to their suite to rest. Tomorrow would be a long day for them so they better be going.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume's POV<em>

We are now in our suite, just relaxing. I was at the window side, staring to nowhere. Koko and Kitsuneme were playing some games while Ruka and Yuu are watching movies. How busy our band can get.

No one spoke after the incident earlier. I just like that kiss. It's a different kiss, unlike what I've felt when kissing some random b****. It just felt so good. So passionate but so innocent at the same time. I was lost in her kiss. I just can't forget how soft and sweet her mouth was.

I wonder what was she doing now. I wonder if she really regretted my kiss. I wonder if —

Oww! What the hell was that?

I looked back at them. They're all staring at me.

"I threw that bottle to you, Natsume." Ruka admitted.

"Dude, you caught her off guard. Maybe what you did was too much for her." Yuu added, with a hint of concern in his voice. Yeah, make me feel that I'm such a stupid jerk. _I'm not!_

I ruffled my hair and walked out of the scene. What the hell was I thinking?

I went straight to my bed, hands on the back of my head. My mind full of thoughts of the brunette.

_Normal POV_

"Natsume just won't grow up. Tsk tsk." Koko said, arms crossed in front of him.

Kitsuneme just shrugged. "Yeah Koko. Talk like an adult. Like you're a grown up." Koko just stuck his tongue out at Kitsuneme's comment.

Ruka stood up, motioning himself to his bedroom. But before entering his room, he spoke to his mates. "Just get a rest. We need to wake up early tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and before going to their own bedrooms, they made sure that the lights in the suite were turned off. The boys fell asleep easily because of tiredness. However, our vocalist has so many thoughts in his mind that he cannot sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed, trying his best to sleep. But he cannot. His mind was full of Sakura's image.

_She was really crying earlier, _Natsume thought. This lad still has a soft part. _Maybe I should go, apologize to her tomorrow. Na-uh. If I apologize, the end of the world will happen. The nature would be imbalanced. She should be thanking me for giving her a passionate kiss._ Natsume has a super high pride, as high as the tallest tower in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan's POV<em>

I ran and ran and ran. I don't know where my feet are taking me to. I don't care. All I want now is to go away from that guy.

He makes me go crazy. I hate him. One time he's a gentle man and there he is, stealing someone's first kiss. From the looks of it, I'm not his first kiss. I bet he's already a skilled harasser, ready to harass some innocent girls like me.

I noticed that my feet brought me to Uncle's office. I knocked on his door. I thought he was already asleep but I heard a voice. "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Uncle facing his back to me. He turned around to face me, frown seen on his face.

"Aww. Mi-chan is crying. Come over here, little baby." Uncle stood up, formed a semi-circle using his arms, motioning me to give him a hug.

I hurriedly went to Uncle's side and burst into tears when I hugged him.

"That was – sob – my first – sob – kiss!" My tears made Uncle's shirt wet. But he doesn't mind, as long as he can comfort his niece.

I continued. "That jerk – sob – stole it from – sob – me! I hate – him! Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I whined my heart out. Sometimes, having an uncle like my Uncle Narumi is helpful.

Uncle patted my back continuously to ease my emotional pain.

"Now, now, don't cry okay? There might be a reason why he stole a kiss from you. Everything has its own purpose, Mi-chan."

"But I don't – sob – understand him! I though – sob – he was a – sob – gentleman but – sob – I was – sob – wrong! Waaahhh!"

"Just take a rest now and make your mind empty." I heard him say.

I stopped hugging him and tilted my head. "What do you mean – sniff – Uncle? Make my – sniff – mind empty?"

"I mean, don't think of anything else but sleep. Besides, you'll get ugly if you sleep late."

"I will?"

He smiled at my childishness. "Yes, you will. So take a rest, honey." And I nodded.

While making my way towards our room, I thought intently.

I don't want to see that perverted jerk again. I want to run away from this resort and go to a place that has no trace of him. I'll tell mom to pack up. I wanna go back to Tokyo and forget what happened in here. My first kiss... it was stolen. I despise you now, Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

The birds are chirping and the sun rays just made the day so bright. This caused our favorite vocalist to wake up. He ruffled his ever messy hair, lazily sitting up from his comfy bed. He grabbed the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"SHOOT!"

It reads 8:45 am. He's _sooo _ gonna be late! _Why the heck did they not woke me up?_

He hurriedly went to the bathroom and take a short shower. After that, he did some little hygiene-for-guys stuff and clad himself in a simple black tee that has 'HOT' printed on it, paired with white summer shorts and black slippers. Heck, he don't have time to wear fashionable clothes!

He went out of his bedroom to see the other members just sitting on the couch. Maybe waiting for him. The boys looked at him when they felt his presence.

"What? You didn't wake me up!"

They all stood up and motioned for the door. Ruka spoke up, "you didn't tell us to wake you up."

"Yeah, at least we're gonna be ther on time. It's five minutes before nine and the owner's office is just at the lobby. Let's go."

Natsume just shrugged and went with the flow.

The boys arrived on time. They're sitting on a couch at the office lounge, waiting for the resort owner.

"His place is so messed up." Kitsuneme commented.

Koko agreed and nodded his head. "Yeah, as if there's no one staying in here. Is this a haunted room or something?" Koko said that while looking like an idiot as he is.

Then they felt a presence emerging from a door.

"Here come's the owner." Yuu said and they all stood up, Natsume half-heartedly.

A man that looks like a girl appeared on the opened door. He wore a pink tutu. Very girly. _What the heck is he wearing? _They all thought.

While twirling around towards his table, Narumi greeted the boys."Gooooood morning!" With a big smile on his flawless face.

"Good morning." They said in unison, without energy.

"Why – why – why. Have you ate your breakfast, you five boys?"

Natsume suddenly blurted out, "I haven't."

"Okay. Let's make this meeting fast so that Natsume-kun here can eat his breakfast." Narumi just smiled at them and sat down, motioning the others to do the same.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Narumi, the owner of Villa Del Sol."

The boys just nodded. They never thought that a childish, girly man can run such a wonderful resort.

"So girly, where's the Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's the fifth. So far, my story's a bit lame. How's this chapter? What do you think? Please tell me your opinion. Your review is of great help. ^_^

Next Chapter Preview:

_'Natsume Hyuuga, forcefully kissed a girl!' A celebrity magazine says. What the heck?_

_Mikan sat down on a bench, holding her guitar case._

"_She may be the one I'm looking for." A jet-black-haired girl said, intently staring at a girl playing her guitar._


	6. Ch 6: Moving On

**A/N: **I have a new story in mind but I want to finish Love Song first. But I think this story will not be finished just yet. I still have a lot of plans for this. ^_^ I'm taking notes of your suggestions. So if you have suggestions for me, please say it. It might help me in the future! Thanks in advance!

Here's Chapter Six!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Gakuen Alice. Credits go to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. I also don't own the songs used in this story. But pretend that the characters composed them. Thank you!

**Love Song**

**Summary:** She's a street musician. He's a famous band leader. She's a commoner. He's a rock prince. But their song isn't a fairytale. It is about two different person finding love in an unexpected way: music. AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Moving On<strong>

_Mikan's POV_

Back to reality. I just woke up and I am currently chilling inside my room. Summer vacation is almost done and I have no idea how I can get to pay my tuition fee in the University. My mom runs a small restaurant here in Tokyo and my dad – let's just say he's in a paradise now. So I think I should do my best to earn money or to perfect the scholarship exam.

I was writing something on my song notebook. Usually, I write things that comes out of my mind. It's a poem. It goes something like this:

_I rise to greet the day  
>Despite the monsters underneath my bed<br>I grab a pen and count to ten  
>And spill the contents of my head<em>

Yeah, monsters. Reminds me of someone I should not remember. It just gives me creeps.

Really, I don't know what to write. All I can think of the whole summer is to pay my tuition fee, what will I do to seize the day, what happened to a jerk that I have met a month ago... Wait, just _wait_. I'm not thinking of him. I swear, I don't think of him every night. I don't think of him whenever I saw someone with raven black hair in my mom's restaurant. I don't think of him whenever I saw some crimson-colored thing – okay, I did. _Sometimes_. Urgh!

Okay, Mikan, focus. Finish this poem and we'll find a tune for this. The thought of a new song just makes me smile. I looked at a pile of CD cases at a corner in my room. They're my CDs. I think I already sold almost 50 pieces for just $3 since the end of the school year. Hehe. I sound like I'm promoting my CD to you, ne? Are you interested? Just call me at ******.

My mom suddenly called from downstairs. Her voice was so loud that it echoed through the whole household. That's my mom. She's the best.

"Honey, I'm off to the restaurant! Don't forget to lock the doors and windows! Drop by if you want to help!"

"Okaaaay!" I said out loud. _So loud_.

I went downstairs as soon as mom was gone. I looked around and headed for the kitchen to look for something to eat. I really love my mom. And the food she prepared. Oh. Yummy.

And I saw a magazine not far from where I was sitting. I grabbed and looked at it.

The front cover. It's _him_. The one I should not remember. The one I _always _remember.

He was smiling, looking right through me. His crimson eyes were so deep, so mysterious. His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying. Yeah, a song by... Who's that singer from USA? Brutto March? Bruco Mart? I really don't know.

Ah. Bruno Mars.

I looked at the picture again. And really, I did not notice a girl beside him at first. And his right arm was around the girl's shoulder. _Ouch_. The girl was very beautiful and elegant-looking. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, very fair-skinned. And I don't know her. It just says in the headline:

_Natsume Hyuuga and Yumi, together again?_

And who the h*** is Yumi? Argh. Why do I care? This jerk and myself doesn't care for each other anymore! I hate him, he hates me. I'm just speculating for my third statement. I really don't know if that's true.

This magazine... this very magazine. This was the one who published the article I hated the most in my seventeen years of stay in the planet Earth.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Normal POV)<em>

Mikan Sakura and her mom just got back from a one-day vacation in Okinawa. Mikan was at the passenger seat, staring blankly outside. Yuka do not want to talk about what happened because she knew that her daughter would just be upset. She loves her daughter so much that she agreed with this unexpected trip back to Tokyo.

_Yuka's Flashback in a Flashback_

When she got back from their room, Mikan hurriedly went to her mom and hugged her tight. "Mom, I don't – sob – want _that _to happen – again!"

Yuka patted his daughter's back, trying to calm her down. "What do you want to do then, dear?"

"I wanna go home." Mikan looked up and said those words with so much sadness in her eyes which made Yuka go soft and tender towards her daughter.

_End of Yuka's Flashback in a Flashback_

Now, here they are, hurrying to go back to Tokyo. And their whole ride was silent. Yuka didn't bother talking to Mikan. She thought that talking to her about what happened would just make her cry even more. So she just let her calm down.

FAST FORWARD!

They arrived at Tokyo that morning. Mikan was furious at the site of so many people outside their house. They've all got microphones, huge cameras, and lights. They're all so noisy that almost all Mikan's neighbors got disturbed in their normal lives._ What are these people doing in our house? _Mikan thought.

Because of that Mikan and her mom used their backdoor. Yuka was surprised in what she saw. There, in their back door's doorstep was a magazine. And a picture of her daughter and a guy, kissing, was the front cover.

_'Natsume Hyuuga, forcefully kissed a girl!'_

A celebrity magazine says. What the heck? _Is this what those people came here for?_ Mikan stomped her way to their front door. That's when the reporters stopped what they were doing. _Silence_. Then they boomed Mikan with so many questions that even Mikan can't comprehend. She hears the words 'Natsume,' 'kiss,' 'resort,' 'girlfriend,' 'toy,' 'Mikan.' That's when the the brunette became so furious that she shouted her lungs out at the reporters, "IT WASN'T A KISS! I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOU'RE THE NEXT TOY?'" _Silence_. As if the reporters are still sinking what Mikan said in their heads.

Then they asked so many questions again. Mikan cannot see clearly because of flash. Now is the right time to go inside and lock the door 'tilll these people cease. And that's what Mikan did. _They sure know how to pester people. And they're fast, huh. To say that that event they are talking about happened just last night. _Mikan thought with so much anger, tears forming in her eyes. _Our life might be ruined._

Yuka went to Mikan's side and hugged her. "Everything's gonna be fine, honey."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I stared at the magazine again. I'm not fond of celebrities so I did not bother reading what's inside. But my mom was that was the reason these kind of magazines are inside our house.<p>

I thought of that incident outside our house again. I don't know but those reporters did not come again to our house. And the news about _us, _kissing, was not ever heard again. Maybe Hyuuga's manager paid those reporters to not spread the news again, it might destroy their reputation. Yeah, all they can think of is their reputation.

Now, I'm done eating. I went back to my room and continued my poem. I wanna finish this to have another song. I'll go to the restaurant maybe before lunch. And later this evening, I'll go to my usual spot in the street and try to perform and sell my not-so-popular mini album.

I wrote again. And it was something like this:

_This is the here, this is the now  
>I gotta make it somehow<br>Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting  
>Gotta write it down<em>

_Note to self_  
><em>Feed the dog,call the mom,write a song<em>  
><em>And rule the world by noon<em>  
><em>Note to self<em>  
><em>Make the grade,make your mark,break a leg<em>  
><em>And don't forget to always work the room<em>

Heh. I AM a busy girl, really. Uhm. What can I write next? Maybe I'll name this song Note To Self. What do you think?

* * *

><p><em>Natsume's POV<em>

I'm here in my living room, with a cup of coffee in my right hand and a magazine in my left. I really don't know why Imai gave me these kinds of magazines. I'd rather read my manga but the front cover caught my eyes. It's a picture of me and Yumi, my first love. Love? Is that even in my vocabulary? The magazine says that we're together. No, not really. This moment was, I think... five months ago, when Fade To Black were guest of Yumi's concert. She's a pianist, and excellent at that. The people where shouting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I was hesitating but she kissed my cheek. In response, I just put my arm on her shoulder. And I don't know, camera's are not allowed inside that venue but a person still managed to take a photo of us. Who the heck is he/she anyway?

Do you believe that? I explained everything to you? Tch.

This magazine reminds me of a certain brunette-haired girl. _Mikan Sakura_. The name that make my mind go crazy. I tried to forget her through going out with my friends and sleeping with a random girl but I can't. I also made myself busy with our band commitments this past few weeks but I failed.

That girl was the most unbelievable creature I've ever met. The day after our first encounter, I learned from Anjo that she's back in Tokyo. And I wondered, how the heck can I find her in Tokyo?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"So girly, where's Sakura?" I asked this girly man, first things first.

He frowned, which gave me a hint of the answer of my silly question. "She's gone. Back in Tokyo."

Since then, I spaced out. I didn't even listen to their conversation. _She_ did regret my kiss. How can an ordinary girl like her regret my kiss? ALL girls LOVE my kiss. Then I heard my phone ring. I excused myself from the meeting. It was Imai.

"Hyuuga, what do you think your doing?" Anger is evident in her voice.

"What? We're having a meeting."

"The magazine I'm holding right now has a picture of you and a girl, kissing, in the resort. It looked like you're harassing her."

I was silenced by what Imai said. Paparazzis are sure fast. Imai continued when she noticed that I don't have something to say.

"Hyuuga, this is a scandal and might destroy the band's reputation."

"Do what you want to do and don't bother me." I hung up. I really don't know what to say. I went outside to get some fresh air, forgetting that I was actually at a meeting. I didn't care. All I can think of right now is the brunette. The paparazzis may hurt her. I know very well that they knew how to track people. And Sakura might get hurt. What can I do now?

Oh well. Let Imai handle everything. I don't care about that now. Better get my head in my own game.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I started my day by going to Ruka's place. Our band have a meeting there, not a formal one.<p>

Mikan was getting ready for tonight's mini gig in her usual place. She was clad in a simple pink top and three-fourths jeans. She also wore her beanie and pink flip-flops. Don't forget Blossom. She's the most important. And Mikan's ready to go.

She found her usual spot but the busy streets of Tokyo intimidated her. Mikan sat down on a bench, holding her guitar case. There are people staring at her. But she's already used to it. She has been performing in this spot for five months now. She goes here twice a week, to perform even though there are only a few people who show interest in her. And a few people also bought her album. _I don't know if they bought it out of pity. _She thought.

She opened the guitar case and placed her CDs on it. She held Blossom in her arms and started singing.

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<strong>

Mikan remembered when she composed this song. It's just like yesterday. Everything is so clear.

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<strong>

The lyrics of the song was based on a true story, Mikan's story. She then remembered everything from her high school. Her first love and first heart break. The reason of it all, the reason of her nightmares.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
>Well, count to ten, take it in<br>This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
>Fifteen<strong>

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<strong>

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends  
><strong>

She remembered clearly how their first date went. She was beautiful, he was handsome. The place was perfect. Everything's on their right places. They talked about everything about them.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin 'round<br>But in your life you'll do things greater than  
>Dating the boy on the football team<br>But I didn't know it at fifteen**

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**  
><strong>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<strong>

But everything went wrong. Her fantasies of having her first boyfriend shattered into pieces, when he almost did what Mikan didn't think he would do: Take advantage of her.

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**  
><strong>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<strong>  
><strong>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy<strong>  
><strong>Who changed his mind and we both cried<strong>

Mikan didn't notice that the boy put some drug in her drink which made her feel dizzy. He offered her a drive home but the boy didn't brought her to her home. He brought her to some dark alley. They're inside the car. And he almost did **it**.

When she woke up, she's in her room. And her mom told her what happened.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall<strong>  
><strong>I've found time can heal most anything<strong>  
><strong>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<strong>

A tear suddenly dropped from her right eye but she wiped it fast. She want to be a stronger girl. She's not distancing herself to boys but she's now careful with everything.

**Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

Some people passing by dropped coins on her opened guitar case. _I'm not a beggar or something. I just want them to appreciate my songs. And I hope they did. _And she started her next song.

* * *

><p>Inside an expensive-looking car were Fade To Black and Hotaru Imai, their manager. Earlier this afternoon, they went to a recording studio to talk to a producer. Now, they are ready to go home but Koko suddenly burst out something.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Kitsuneme exclaimed. He covered his nose with his right hand.

"Sorry. I really wanna go to the bathroom." Koko said while scratching his the back of his head, a sly smile on his face.

"Go ahead and make it fast." Hotaru said it with a stoic expression on her face.

For Koko to use a comfort room, they stopped in front of a restaurant. The other boys ordered their dinner in that restaurant but decided to just take it out and eat it in their house. (A/N: Fade To Black has their own houses but Hotaru bought a suite for the whole band.)

Hotaru was the one who left at the car, include the driver to that. Her eyes were wandering around, looking at people who passes by them. And her eyes caught a girl, singing in front of a small crowd which constantly dropping coins on a guitar case.

She opened her window, hearing everything from the busy streets of Tokyo but the dominant sound was the voice of a singing girl and her guitar.

"She may be the one I'm looking for." A jet-black-haired girl said, intently staring at a girl playing her guitar.

Two week have passed. Hotaru is always passing by that street just to see a girl with an amazing singing voice and talent in guitar. This was unknown to the girl. And tonight, Hotaru had a plan of introducing herself to the girl.

* * *

><p>AN: That's the sixth chapter. How was it? Any reaction? Please tell me. I LOVE you! :) Tell me if I have any typos.

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Here's my credit card. Call me if you have already decided your next move."_

_Four girls started to crowd her and bombard her questions. "Oy, oy." Mikan thought._

_Watch Fade To Black live in Tokyo Stadium! For tickets, call us at *******._


End file.
